Broken Jukebox
by MarinoSakuraba
Summary: SessKag drabbles from a challenge of sorts. 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Timed: length of song. Because it was timed, expect OOC-ness. Can't be helped.
1. Aerith's Theme

First of the meme Based off "Aerith's Theme" by Nubou Uematsu

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or InuYasha. Geez, way to bring down a person's confidence.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl, who ignored it and sat down on the couch. "I am playing Final Fantasy VII."

She grinned and looked at the screen, "Uh-huh. I see that. What caused this?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not need a reason to journey into urban culture."

"Well, who am I to complain? I love this game. What part are you at?"

"I just watched the pink girl character die."

"Oh, so that's what that sound was."

"What sound?"

"The howling."

"Shut up, Higurashi."


	2. American Rock

Based off "Shot heard round the world" from American Rock. #2 of meme. By the way, it was rather hard to apply this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or song yadda yadda

"Today we'll talk about the American Revolution."

Kagome sat in the back of the room and doodled on her notes. She drew Mokomoko-sama on Washington. InuYasha at Lexington. And Sesshoumaru as Washington crossing the Delaware.

She giggled. She decided to draw herself with hearts at the bank of the river.

--------

Days later, she sat at camp and took out her notes to study, forgetting about her doodles. _Let's see, the american revolution started in...?_

"What is this?"

"W-what?" she flipped the book over and saw the doodles, "N-nothing! Just some notes!"

"Hn."

Blush.


	3. Because

#8 of meme. From Beatles' "Because"

Disclaimer: ...Nope, still don't own Inuyasha or music

She smiled at him and lay down in the field. "Just because."

"Why does she let the monk touch her so degradingly?"

"Because."

"Because why, miko?"

She grinned, "It's a secret."

"Just like why my idiot brother keeps going to the dead priestess?"

"Yes."

"And why you currently lie on the ground instead of running away screaming?"

"Ye-" she looked at him, then smiled wider. "Yes."


	4. Let It Be

The Beatles' "Let it be" based this #4 meme, not that it's noticable

Disclaimer: Beatles- Let it be, Takahashi-sensei- InuYasha, Me- nothing

Sesshoumaru stood up as she left his office. He shut his eyes and even though he knew it had to be this way, it hurt. She deserved to be with someone, who, while not being better than this Sesshoumaru, could at least take care of her.

He sat back down after his assistant left the calls he'd missed while talking to her. Maybe, soon, she'd understand why he had to do this and would speak to him again. But, until then, "Yes, I'd like to speak to Miss Kagura Kaze." A pause. "this is her fiancee."

Inuyasha sighed. His brother sure was stubborn some times, but Kagome would get him.


	5. No Place Like London

This one is "No Place Like London" from Sweeney Todd. #6 of meme. This one doesn't carry any of the mood from the song, but the line is in there, so...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That includes Inuyasha and Sweeney Todd. Well, I do own some manga

Kagome stepped into the carriage so it could take her and Kaede to the party for the returning soldiers. Especially _him_. Her fiancee.

She blushed and stepped out of the carriage as the footman helped her and then Kaede from the carriage. She went inside and began greeting people, since she was one of the unofficial guests of honor.

Supposedly, he was going to propose to her tonight. "Oh, Lady Kagome! It's time! It's time!"

Kagome walked towards the crowd that was beginning to form. "Lady Kagome! There you are! Never again will I travel. There truly is no place like London, for you are only here. Will you be my bride?"

"Rather speechy tonight, aren't we? Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru"


	6. Piano in the Dark

Third of the meme. Based from Sweetbox's "Piano in the Dark"

Disclaimer: Song isn't mine. Inuyasha isn't mine.

Kagome walk down the hall with only the candle to illuminate her way. She needed to release her tension. She made her way around the corner and walked into the music room, sitting down at the piano.

She closed her eyes and let herself go. She released all the pain and torment she received by loving her Taiyoukai. He condescended her, he left her with his admirers who pulled her hair and pushed her down stairs like school children.

She hoped he realized her love soon.

Sesshoumaru shut the door as he strode down the hall, picking up the phone to make preparations for a proper apology.


	7. Pretty Women

meme #9. Another Sweeney Todd. "Pretty Women"

Disclaimer: -sigh- This is tedious. Who really has the time to make sure no one is illusioned into think they DO own it? Anyway, I don't own anything mentioned.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Miroku and rolled his eyes as Miroku looked out over the crowd of women. "Do you know why I like pretty women?"

"Because they can't cause you to go blind?"

Miroku shot him a look. "Nooo, because they usually have the best spirits. Vengeful, loving, and funny occasionally."

"Don't let a woman hear you saying that."

"Saying what?"

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the raven beauty looking at them curiously. Miroku jumped out of his seat for her, though. "Ah! Kagome-sama! Meet my friend, Sesshoumaru Taishou. Sesshoumaru, Kagome Higurashi."

She stuck out her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took it, kissed it and looked up at her. "A pleasure, indeed."


	8. So Close

Enchanted's "So Close" by jon McLaughlin. Meme's fifth song. I really like this song, but I think to do it good it needs more than what me and this drabble can do for it. No time limits.

Disclaimer: I don't own that movie, that song, this manga and/or anime.

Kagome sat on the log, watching Sesshoumaru as he threw a rock at Jaken for saying something innocently but somehow incenuating that his person was less than perfect.

_He's so close, but I can never touch his "perfectness"_ Kagome sighed dejected and decided to continue working on her anatomy homework.

"Miko." Kagome's head shot up, looking in the direction of the God who said her name, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is that book?"

Kagome looked down and noticed the page was in the sexual stage and blushed to her roots. _We are still so far from being together._ She sighed again.


	9. The Best is Yet to Come

The seventh meme: "The Best is Yet to Come" by Chaka Khan

Disclaimer: Who? Me? No, I don't own Inuyasha, or the music from which this drabble is based.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her and smirked as she held her chest to catch her breath. She looked up at him, stars in her eyes. She was about to say something a moment before. Before he decided to effectively shut her up. All she ever did was complain.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but her vocal cords froze when Sesshoumaru pressed his forehead to hers and transformed the smirk into the sexiest grin she'd ever seen. She was putty in his arms as her legs melted. Then he said something that made her insides melt:

"The best is yet to come"


	10. Kissed by a Rose

A/N: The last of the meme.Idea from the song "Kissed by a Rose" by Seal

Kagome sat in class and looked out the window. She wondered what kind of flowers Taishou-sempai liked. He seemed like a rose, but would he like those?

_Maybe a narcissus? _She snickered.

She was ready to bang her head against the table when note hit her in the head. -_The hell?_

**Get a daisy. It reminds him of you.**

Kagome blinked and looked back, wondering which of the nosy people threw it. She sighed and decided that their idea was as good as any she'd had.

----Next day----

"Se-Se-sesshoumaru-sempai, happy birthday."

"Hn."

"Ah! Taishou-sempai. I got you something. Sorry if you don't like it, but I couldn't really--mmff!"

He was kissing her. Kagome Higurashi was being kissed by her rose.


End file.
